


单恋

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 现pa纯爱小故事，5.0dk光×古·拉哈·提亚，背景参看前文《以接吻干杯》
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	单恋

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 1、背景是与沐木老师一起口嗨的4人交叉cp现pa（战士光×水晶公，dk光×古·拉哈·提亚，两组人分别为亲兄弟，非双胞胎），设定上会有部分相通之处，但细节不同。  
> 2、两位光之战士均以“光”称呼，暂时以哥哥（dk）或者弟弟（战士）区分，水晶公及古拉哈提亚沿用本名称呼。  
> 3、现pa，清水，本次是dk光与古拉哈提亚的告白场景，战士光×水晶公的前文请参看《以接吻干杯》  
> 4、迟来的白色情人节快乐……！！！

滴、答。  
老旧水龙头在拧紧时有隐约的吱呀声，最后还会恋恋不舍地流下几滴……说起来光他们两兄弟搬过来住也有一段时间了吧，当时选择这个房子是什么原因呢？便宜？离车站很近方便上学打工？  
古·拉哈·提亚翻了个身，相比较高大的光，他身型娇小，很容易就能缩成一团，只是盛夏时节这样的动作并不能减少些许焦躁，反而在与布料的摩擦中，泌出细细汗珠。

咔哒、咔哒。  
砧板是前任住客留下的，刚搬来时两兄弟实在囊中羞涩，厨房小物一时半会儿置办不齐，还是水晶公帮着从深处的橱柜里翻出这个砧板，古·拉哈帮着又洗又刷，好容易才将其恢复成能用的状态。不过后来两人才知道，原本用来购置厨具的那份资金实际是被年长的那位偷偷拿走买了上好的菜刀，古·拉哈还记得这事儿被捅出来的时候，自己哥哥的恋人差点冲上去和光干架，最后还是在吃到对方做的料理才勉强接受了“两人准备的资金却被一人拿走偷偷买了堪称奢侈品的菜刀”的事实。  
但是光做的东西可真好吃啊……  
唾液腺活跃，粉色的舌头在牙尖处舔弄，他想强迫自己不去注意身后那人切菜的动静，尾巴却诚实地竖了起来。从沙发靠背后漏出一点红尖儿，摇摇晃晃，跟着光切菜的频率轻颤。

咔嚓、咔嚓。  
光好像特别喜欢脆的东西……？不，也不是，还是对肉执着一些——他们两兄弟都喜欢吃肉，运动量也大，所以身材才这么好吧。  
古·拉哈偷偷捏了下自己的肚子，没有赘肉，轻轻浅浅几道纹路，说是腹肌未免有些抬举，可平常动的也不算少啊？他只是不喜欢过剧烈运动，要论弓术绝不比光差。他刚想为自己的胜利小小地欢呼一声，马上记起在其他运动上，光远超自己一大截的成绩。  
两兄弟的脏衣篮就放在沙发边上，看样子今天是要拿出去集中清洗了。趁着光集中精力料理牛肉的时候，古·拉哈飞快地从篮子中翻出那件黑色的T恤衫，上面印着白色长条形小人，小人还一脚踩在下面相同模样的黑色小人肚子上，光是动作都能让古·拉哈的肚子微微痉挛。  
“拉哈，煎牛排行吗？”  
“……都吃！”  
光在回头问他，汗水顺着发尾向下滚落，男人索性撩起短袖在脸颊上抹了一把，又想到自己正在做饭，赶紧回过身认真洗手。就是这一点点的空隙间，古·拉哈把衣服T恤完整地从篮子里抽出，偷偷塞到自己身后。

噼里啪啦，噼啪。  
没空去管光在做什么了，猫魅翻了个身，小心翼翼卧了下来，好让自己的脸能够正对着那件黑色T恤。心理斗争早在拿衣服那会儿就做过了，现在再说不好意思无疑是虚伪。古·拉哈深吸一口气，把脸埋进了廉价的纯棉布料中。  
吸水性很好。  
他抽抽鼻子，这件T恤是光平时在家当做睡衣的。哪怕是黑色布料加上难以理解的印花，整件衣服依然散发出慵懒的味道。古·拉哈曾有几次跟着水晶公白天一起过来，那会儿的光应该刚下夜班，换了工作服，穿着T恤打着哈欠给两人倒茶。男人冷硬的下颌线也在疲惫中缓和，从深处弥漫着柔软的气息。不会有运动过后剧烈的汗水味，也没有在便利店打工时关东煮里萝卜的甜味。  
单纯的，属于光本人，最本真的味道。  
双臂收紧，猫魅的脸颊埋得更深了些，几乎要把鼻子都贴平。似乎只有这样，他才能从幻想中描绘出光的模样，然后那模样会张开双臂，牢牢地将自己锁在怀中。

“帮我倒杯水？”  
男人扭过头，牛排还在平底锅里发出噼啪响声，为了最好的火候，他必须寸步不离，只得拜托沙发后无所事事的古·拉哈·提亚帮自己弄点水喝。谁知对方是睡着了还是没听见，半天没有起身的动静。光只得将牛排先一步盛起放在盘中，擦擦手，一步一步向着沙发走去。  
“马、马上！”  
还差最后一点，猫魅红通通的脸颊噌地一下从靠背后探了出来，几乎要和他炽热的发色趋近一致。满脸是汗，他随手塞了什么放在手边的靠枕后，雪白的脚丫子一蹬，趿拉着拖鞋奔向冰箱。  
“麦茶、麦茶可以吗？”  
家中的冰箱不大，样式也有点老。他明明记得麦茶是放在下层的冷藏室，古·拉哈却偏偏开了上面的冷冻室。也许是太热了？光想着，如果不是这样，为什么他差点把整张脸都埋了进去呢？

咔哒。  
麦茶中的冰块在缓缓融化，与杯壁碰撞，是独属于夏天的声响。  
光仅仅只喝了一口就放在一旁，专心起手上的菜式。牛肉是弟弟专门从高级商场买来的，生菜与西蓝花是水晶公赶早从市场里挑选的新鲜货，就连鸡蛋也是自己在附近最大的超市中买到的高档品。他知道自己喜欢做菜这件事，从买菜刀那会儿起，就给身旁的人添了不少麻烦。光嘴上不说，心底里还是有几分介意，而他表达歉意的方式也足够简单粗暴，那便是每个周末都邀请水晶公兄弟来自己家里吃饭。  
要说四人认识的经过也简单，无非是竹马变天降。他们小时本就门对门，大了些因为搬家而分开。最后却在年纪最小的古·拉哈·提亚上大学那会儿，和在便利店兼职的光相认，四个人便又一次聚在了一起。  
至于聚在一起后自家弟弟和水晶公怎么滚上床这件事，光选择性遗忘了。  
西蓝花煮熟，摆在过筛后细腻的土豆泥旁边。光不知道古·拉哈是不是真的喜欢，只是依稀记得小时候曾提过一嘴他就记住到了现在，反而是弟弟吃牛排喜欢几成熟忘了个一干二净。

“要给他们倒吗？”  
“一时半会儿出不来的，你让他自己倒。”  
挂着棕熊门牌的房间里隐约有暧昧声响，不用想也知道两人趁机在房里干了个痛快。最初还知道避嫌遮掩一下，直到某次光从水晶公的后脖颈处看到某个野蛮的牙印顺嘴一问，两人也就没有瞒着自己兄弟的必要了。  
“就两份菜？”  
“那小子自己会做，你担心什么。”  
“我哪有担心……”  
光解下围裙挂在冰箱边，准备端菜才发现东西都被古·拉哈提前摆好，甚至连刀叉都理得清清楚楚。猫魅嘟嘟囔囔着站在饭桌前，皱眉撇嘴，尾巴却翘得老高。光瞥见他微微拧起的眼纹，心里突得一跳。  
天气太热，古·拉哈的裤子已经从七分裤变成五分裤变成稍嫌过火的齐大腿短裤，会有男人平时这么穿吗？至少自己和弟弟从没见过。光不动声色地扫了眼宽松裤腿中伸出的大腿，又赶紧移开了视线。

“我开动了——”  
大概是同色系的关系，古·拉哈似乎很钟爱番茄味酱汁，于是原本兄弟俩喜爱的黑椒汁统统收进冰箱底层，光甚至购买了新鲜的番茄，提前几天便开始准备，力求做出对方喜欢的新鲜口感。  
啊，耳朵动了。  
其实很多人都不曾注意过，猫魅一族的耳朵与猫科动物的还是有很大区别，猫魅的耳朵比起三角形更像是细长的叶子，感觉快乐的时候会自然耸起抖动，被抚摸头顶的时候会柔顺塌下埋入发间，尾巴也是同理。  
他看着古·拉哈耳朵尖上微微颤抖的绒毛，呼扇呼扇软绵可爱；尾巴本来自然垂落在脚边，在酱汁入口的一瞬间噌得竖了起来，啃着叉子不愿松口。  
“好吃吗？”  
“好吃！”脑后的小辫子摇得呼啦呼啦响，像小狗尾巴，“特别好吃！”  
连叉子都没动，男人以手支脸看着古·拉哈，好像能就着他的表情下饭，猫魅被看得浑身不自在，猛地咬了一口牛排，酱汁黏在嘴角，湿哒哒。  
“好甜。”  
“？”  
“我说酱汁，做甜了。”  
光伸出拇指，在对方的嘴角处轻轻一蹭又收回来，手在半空停了几秒，最终被送到自己口中。  
“确实太甜了。”

哐当、咣当。  
一前一后，一点五米的距离，如果不提前说明，定有人将他们的关系认作陌生人。光走在前，古·拉哈·提亚走在后，恍然间与小时候并无不同。  
“……你哥明天自己回去。”沉默半晌，还是光开了口，他本就是寡言的人，不善于寻找话题做突破口。而这尴尬在自己鬼使神差下抹了发小嘴边的酱汁后达到巅峰，猫魅像是被吓傻了，低着头，喃喃着语不成句，直到吃过饭走在去车站的路上也没憋出一句完整话。  
“啊……嗯？嗯、嗯，我知道，他跟我说了。”  
“是吗。”  
“送到这里就可以了！”古·拉哈突然上前几步，径直超过光，只给对方留下一个摇晃着尾巴的背影，“我又不是女孩子……车站到了。”

路灯从头顶打下，把娇小的猫魅缩成光芒中一个圆圆的点。光发誓他看到古·拉哈的肩膀在颤抖，耳朵和尾巴也是，在夜晚的凉风中哆嗦。  
“那……我先走了，谢谢。”  
他们的关系是可以，或者说，需要说谢谢的存在吗？  
一定是太热了，光摇了摇头，心头有浪花拍击，一浪接着一浪，冲撞着看似坚硬的礁石。水明明是那么柔软的存在，却能在一次又一次前进中卸下礁石的伪装，顺着缝隙——没有缝隙就创造缝隙——一往无前。他的心墙被移了一块砖，漏了个小口，于是有什么汩汩涌入，牵引着他的四肢向前，一步一个脚印，将他与古·拉哈的距离缩至伸手可及。  
“我……”  
是浪潮，是翻天的巨浪，在冲击，与礁石相撞，下一秒就要冲破——  
“……！”  
光伸出双臂，从后方搂住古·拉哈的身体，将对方完整地拢在怀中。路灯下一大一小两个身影逐渐重合，小圆变大圆，不规则的大圆。他将唇贴在猫魅颤抖的耳边，深吸气，一字一顿地说到，

“我……”

哐当、哐当，哐当、哐当。

“……你？”

双臂收紧，几乎要将猫魅揉进自己的身体里，光从不知道自己的嘴唇也能发抖，喉咙干渴发痒，饭桌上抹去对方嘴边酱汁的勇气早就无影无踪，他只能狼狈地清了清嗓子。

“等着我……！”

“诶……？”

“我说，等着我！”

酱汁果然还是太甜了。

End。


End file.
